Broken Bell
by TavvyTaurus
Summary: Summary inside.


/**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the characters in it, please don't sue me.**

**Summary: Belarus has taken it for far too long, all the comments about her being a "monster" or "scary creepy girl." She can barely take it anymore. She's almost to the edge. What will happen? Will she be safe? Is there anyone who actually cares for her and doesn't fear her? WARNING: Self harm is thought this story, and mentions of and doing suicide. You've been warned.**

**There is a main paring but that won't be revealed until later because it will spoil the plot. There is a bit of Lietpol, Pruhun, and Gerita mixed in, though. Please enjoy.**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Blood ran down into the tub where a once soft skinned young girl lay. She looked to the ceiling, just staring. A small silver blade was on the edge of the tub, stained with blood, fresh and old. Her hair was tied back so it wouldn't get blood on it. Her cloths was scattered on the floor next to the sink. The door was locked. This is her daily routine. She repeated it over and over again, morning and night.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Belarus, are done yet? Your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry." A male voice said with a mixture of worry and fear laced in.

"Almost, brother. Be out in a minute." Belarus, said. Her brother said okay and walked off

Belarus sat up in the tub and unplugged it so the blood mixed water could go down the drain. She got out took two towels from the rack and wrapped one on her slightly damp hair and the other around her head. She picked up her night clothes, unlocked the door, and went across the hall where the laundry room is located. She put her dirty clothes in the wash and went to her room to get dressed.

5 minutes later, she came out dressed in her usual wear, a dress her brother gave her when she was younger. It was a dark purple with a white apron tied to her waist. She wore black leggings with it along with black shoes. A white ribbon sat on top her platinum blonde hair that went down her back, but stopped just above her waist.

Belarus sat down next to a older woman

"Доброго ранку, сестричка." She said sweetly.

"Так. Добры дзень." Belarus replied lowly.

"Bela, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm okay, Ukraine. Just, um, sun deprived." Belarus lied.

"Are you sure, Bela?" The older man across from her asked.

"Yeah, brother. I'm okay." Belarus said, taking a roll from the middle of the table. She took a bite of it, refusing to eat anything else her siblings suggested.

After Belarus was finished eating her breakfast that consisted of only 3 rolls, she went to the living room to wait for the other two to finish so they could be off to the meeting. She turned the tv on. Some American child's show was on, Dog With A Blog was it? She didn't change the channel. The dog Stan was so cute and a bit funny so she was fixated with him, and maybe the oldest child of the show's family, too.

Russia walked into the living room, ready to leave for the meeting. Ukraine soon followed behind. Belarus clicked the TV off and followed her older sibling's lead to the car.

Belarus sat in the back, like always, with her music blasting in her ears. She was listening to Knives and Pens by Black Vail Brides, a band America suggested to her a while back. She quietly sang the lyrics out as her sister drove the car to the destination.

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Stanvac! Stanvac: It sucks more than anything!~~~~~

Belarus stared off into space, not even sure what England was going on about. She had her head perched in her palm of her left hand, just staring out the window. She was lost in thought.

_I should've had more for breakfast, my legs feel like jelly. The meeting probably ends soon. I can't wait. _Belarus thought, sighing. _What is England even talking about? Money? Governm-_

Belarus jumped a bit when she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lithuania. Recently, Lithuania and Belarus had been getting along better due to him tagging along with the girls and Poland, only because his polish boyfriend drags him there.

"Hey, Bela. Me and Po are going to the sandwich shop down the road from here. Want to come?" Lithuania said, Poland shyly behind him.

"No. But thank you for asking, Liet. I think I will go home. Where are my brother and sister at?" Belarus said.

"They, like, left Bel." Poland inched his way from behind the long haired man. "We can give you a ride! C'mon, Bel!" Poland smiled excitedly. Belarus felt a small smile pull on her lips.

"Okay." She simply said.

After Poland and Lithuania dropped Belarus off, she went straight up stairs to once again start her daily task. Ukraine and Russia was no where in sight, probably off to lunch.

She locked the door the upstairs bathroom. She took her favorite dress off, shoes, her undergarments, bow, bandages, everything. She placed them on the ground next to the towel rack. She rummaged through her personal drawer of the sink to find the too familiar blood stained blade. She ran a small bath and tied her hair up into a pony tail. She got into the crystal clean water, it was warm.

She sat straight up in the water. She admired her cuts from earlier that morning, and from other days. Belarus took a deep breath, closed her, and ripped through her slightly pale skin. A new cut has been made. Then another. And another. And another. Soon her arm was filled all new cuts. The water wasn't clean anymore. It was now tainted with her blood as it rolled off her arm. She proceeded to make new cuts in her other arm, making it slightly symmetrical.

After she was done, she looked satisfied with her work, so she dipped both of her arms in the water, making it even dirtier. Then she laid completely down in the bloody water. She stayed like that until she heard the front door open and then close. She quickly emptied the tub to rid of the evidence, dried off, wrapped her wrists up, got dressed, and went to her room to sleep.

**/A/N: Hey guys! So here's the first chapter of "Broken bell"! Review please, share, and other things.**

**translations: **

**Доброго ранку, сестричка.- Goodmornig, little sister.**

**Так. Добры дзень.- Yes. Hello.**


End file.
